The present invention relates to a method for the determination in advance of the travel corridor of a motor vehicle, and to an automatic system for establishing a safe tailing distance, wherein a signal corresponding to the speed is used in order to determine a turning radius of the motor vehicle, the travel corridor being determined from the turning radius, the invention relating also to a system for carrying out the method.
In automatic speed and tailing distance control systems for determining a traffic situation, it is customary to determine a travel corridor in advance by means of signals from yawing sensors and transverse-acceleration sensors. In other words, there is determined the place where the vehicle will stop after a predetermined period of time and what vehicles in front of it will stop in the travel corridor of one's own vehicle.
The travel corridor is determined in this connection from the turning radius of the motor vehicle, which, in its turn, is derived from the speed of the vehicle and signal from the yawing sensors.
The use of the yawing sensors, however, does not at present provide sufficient information concerning the travel dynamics of the motor vehicle. They must be detected by additional sensors.